


Lucky

by dragonflysoul



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bromance, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Gen, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflysoul/pseuds/dragonflysoul
Summary: Mac and Jack seasons 1 and 2.The boys being silly and bromantic."I love the way you stand by me."





	Lucky

LUCKY by Bastian Baker

NO INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. NO MONEY MADE.

 

 


End file.
